marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin Grimm (Earth-981)
History "You're about to have a BAAAD day... Its CLOBBERIN time!" ~Ben Grimm as The Thing Early Life Ben Grimm grew up in a neighborhood in Queens, New York. Ben had a rough childhood, living with his parents who owned a junkyard. He was a great football player, but was doing poorly in school. But all of that changed when he helped a kid from being bullied constantly. His name was Reed Richards, and ever since then they became best friends. Ben kept the bullies away from Reed, and Reed helped Ben with schoolwork. Fantastic Four Ben and Reed parted ways when Reed was only sixteen years old. While a government-sponsored think-tank at the Baxter Building recruited Reed, Ben continued with his education and eventually joined the military. Even thou they led completely different lives, they still kept in contact with each other. Years later, on spring break, Ben Grimm visited the testing sight of Reed's teleportation project after he invited him. The project sought to pierce the dimensional barrier into an antimatter realm called the Null Void. During the visit, once he was given an A-Level Clearance, Reed introduced him to his colleagues, Vincent van Damme, Susan Storm, and her younger brother Johnny. The experiment proved to be a tragic disaster however as Vincent Van Damme adjusted the coordinates on the machine moments before the initial testing phase was to commence, causing it to malfunction. It tore open a dimensional breach, releasing a blinding wave of energy, which shunted all five witnesses to different geological locations. Ben awakened in a small town in Puerto Rico. As he rose to his feet, he discovered that he was no longer entirely human. The Null Void effect increased his body mass, transforming him into a gargantuan thing with flesh composed of living rock. The others also developed super powers of their own, Johnny Storm was able to control fire and fly, Reed Richards was able to stretched out his entire body, and Sue Storm was able to turn invisible and project force fields. Members of the Baxter Building research team tracked him down and brought him back to New York for testing. There, Ben learned from Reed that he had made a miscalculation in the experiment that caused them to possess their powers. Ben angrily attacked Reed for his condition before being subdued by Reed's powers. Ben and his friends were later approached by Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and was tasked to help S.H.I.E.L.D. with some assignments until Reed finds a cure for their powers. On the other hand, Johnny had an idea to become a superhero team. Everybody disagreed for their own reasons. Reed secretly liked the idea to use their powers for good, but was too afraid to do so. They all went to the Baxter Building to help control their new powers, while Ben was put in a very special unit for S.H.E.I.L.D. However, after S.H.I.E.L.D. successfully rescued Vincent from the Null Void dimension after he went missing, they attracted an unwanted attention from the inhabitants of the Null Void and soon encountered an alien known as Annihilus. His goal was to terraform planet earth to ensure the survival of his race and start a universal invasion and take over Earth's solar system after. After Annihilus unleashed his plans in oregon, Ben teams up with his friends to defeat him and his army. Ever since that day, they became the Fantastic Four, the world's first superhero family. Powers and Abilities Powers Rock-like Skin: The Thing possesses a smooth, rock-like hide as a result of exposure to the extradimensional energy. The mutagenic process caused his musculature, bone structure, internal organ composition, soft tissue structure, and skin to greatly increase in toughness and density. * Superhuman Stamina: The Thing can exert himself at high levels for about an hour before the build-up of fatigue poisons in his blood impairs his strength. * Superhuman Strength: Ben possesses far more strength then a normal human; he can generate the force capable of destroying tanks with punches or charges and tear them apart with ease. Ben could easily destroy large machinery, large and thick masses of stone, and tree trunks with his punches. He also could pick up a military truck and carry it over his head without difficulty, as well as throw it a great distance. * Superhuman Mobility: Ben possesses far more mobility then a normal human; as he can run at speeds that rivals that of moving vehicles. * Invulnerability: Ben possesses far more durability then a normal human; his otherworldly composition, along with superhuman density, volume, thickness, bulk, and size have made him seemingly indestructible. His tissues are completely impact resistant, making high impact of hundreds to thousands of feet, bullets of the highest caliber, explosions of all intensities, and even direct energy beams or blasts. He cannot feel discomfort of almost any attack, casually walking while being shot repeatedly from all directions. If he is injured, his rock like composition still heals like normal flesh and is seemingly immune to scars or marks of any kind. He seemingly rock like tissues seem to not have a melting point and are immune to the most extreme and intense heat and fire, as well as similar amounts of pressure and friction. * Immortality: Ben's rock-like tissue does not age and he is theoretically unable to die of natural causes, as his organs are also rock like and and are possibly not susceptible to chemicals and other substances poisonous or otherwise hazardous to normal organic beings, as well as colds and other forms of disease. Abilities * Master Combatant: Ben Grimm is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant as a result of his time in the military (a skill Ben honed long before he became the Thing) though his fighting style tends to be a rather loose brawling technique all his own. This style often incorporates collegiate wrestling techniques, Boxing, and on at least one occasion even Jujutsu. In his youth, Ben was a talented football player. * Peak Human Speed and Agility: Despite his abnormal size and weight, Ben is able to move as fast and as freely as he did when he was human. Strength Level Class 100 Weaknesses Handicap: Ben is unable to use normal, everyday appliances due to his sheer size, weight, and strength. His powers have also robbed him of his sense of touch. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Unstable Molecules: '''The Thing's costume, and the rest of his wardrobe, is constructed of unstable molecules. *'Universal Translator: Ben has a universal translator that can decipher and interpret languages, both alien and terrestrial, into the native language of the user. '''Transportation: None known. Weapons: None known. Notes *This version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of Marvel Ultiverse and is an adaptation of Benjamin Grimm/The Thing. The original character was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby and first appeared in Fantastic Four #1. Trivia The Ultiverse version of the Thing is taller and heavier than his Earth-616 counterpart. Category:Earth-981 Category:Characters Category:Characters from Earth-981 Category:Male Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Public Identity Category:American Category:Single Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Red Hair Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:Articles by FaKeRoBiN46 Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Rock Body Category:Superhuman Dense Tissue Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Invulnerability Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Combat Masters Category:Peak Humans Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Multilingual Category:Dimensional Travel